


Strings

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friends not friends, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Jimmy and Jonesy are making Led Zeppelin II, smoking weed and getting their brains melted
Relationships: John Paul Jones/Jimmy Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I was carrying Jimbert but lost it on the way listening to Crackback and Spaghetti junction :D
> 
> Try it out with Whole Lotta Love Isolated Bass Track, it's amazing.
> 
> In Russian https://ficbook.net/readfic/9278003/23769507

'Jonesy', Jimmy scolds, 'Once again'

He is busy with mixing console, Jonesy wipes his forehead. Jimmy's unsatisfied with final result. He makes Jonesy repeat the same track over and over again, but Jonesy isn't able to get what he wants, blame tiredness, heat, lack of sleep and excess of alcohol in his blood. Jimmy fixes crumpled stretched t-shirt, which slides from his shoulder.

'Wait'

Jimmy stops tormenting console, approaches him to fix bass strap. He leans so close that Jonesy's lips almost touch his shoulder, he clearly sees collarbones, he feels Jimmy's smell. Jimmy fights a yawn.

'Stop dreaming of you wife's lady bits already, one more month and you'll be able to touch them. Now concentrate, try to go slower'

He returns to console, tips of hair touch Jonesy's face for a second. Jonesy wants to give in to that stupefying smell of cigarettes, shampoo and weed, put a pin in recording and squeeze him somewhere in dark corner. Abnormal, but is anyone normal in their band? Is it worse than things Bonzo and Cole do sometimes? Or Robert who is more likely to stick his dick into every hole around while his wife is waiting at home with their newborn.

Jimmy sighs and suggests they shall smoke some weed, cheer up. Jonesy brings two cans of coke. They sit on some boxes in the hall, worry that if they leave smell of grass in recording booth they won't be let in again. There is just no space, they have to sit shoulder to shoulder. Jimmy has deep dark circles under his eyes which doesn't affect his ability to flatter girls. He is silent. They speak little in general, only to discuss working process, Jonesy decides to break that tradition.

'This heat is just a nightmare', he complains, making a sip from his can and pressing it to his forehead. It's wet, covered with drops of water. Jimmy licks his lips.

'Indeed'

His smile is too relaxed, Jonesy senses how soft his body becomes. He feels so easy himself, like if he's an empty lightweight balloon which is about to take off the ground and fly away. Jimmy's eyes tell that he's done. Jonesy leans towards him, spreads his lips with his tongue, invades his personal space, boldly runs his hand under Jimmy's t-shirt to feel wet soft skin. Jimmy's sticky after drinking coke and compliant after pot. His fingers play with Jonesy's sleeve. When he pulls away, Jimmy starts giggling. Not knowing what's so funny Jonesy laughs too, hand enfolded around Jimmy, until his stomach muscles hurt. Jimmy wipes his eyes.

'Stranger things happen while stoned', he finishes coke and stands up, offering hand to Jonesy, 'Let's go get these lines and have a good sleep'


End file.
